camber_unitedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Core
On this page is the story of the core, the group of people who stuck together in the same clans either three or two of them. These clans include: Fire Turtles, United, and Camber United. This is the story. Fire Turtles (July 2013-March 2014) One summer day, Mrboy101 went to check his instagram like any other day. Unfortunately, what he found was his friends saying that he was kicked out of their clan by their cousin. At first, Mrb was dissapointed because this clan: We know, was a decent clan. At first, he was ready to drop the game but realized that it was a good opprotunity, a good opprotunity to start a clan. As a noob at the industry, Mrb had no idea what he was doing, he was a silver 2 who only knew that you recruit people on global and not much else. At first, Mrb was trying to recruit ANYONE and wasn't even having any luck. People could tell he was inexperienced because he was ginving out elder just because people asked. This bit him over his first few weeks getting a kicker coming constantly, kicking everybody. But every time this happened, he didn;t give up and eventually, he made it up to the point where our first key player joins, JHieb. JHieb originally joined just to help but Mrb couldn't get that around his head and when JH did leave, Mrb sent out a loyal elder to go after him, yognaught. Yog was able to get JH back however this still happened a few times with different people every time. After a while of being a full clan, we were still mainly bronze. Eventually a filtration proscess happened and somewhere along the way, Amber joined. Amber joined when she was a lower level and I hadn't gotten a chance to meet her that well, she was popular because she was hit on by creeps a lot being one of the few girls in the clan. Amber was a strong person so she brushed them off confidently. Amber is amesome. After time, we became a gold clan and the whole core had pretty much joined. The core at this point included: Mrboy101, Amber, Jhieb, Charles Jackson, Swagplatypus, Cammyz, Blue, Firedragon, Firme. These people made up the original core. United (March-April 2014) Now we fast forward, Fire Turtles is about at the 10 month mark and things are falling apart. Its a stormy day and Mrboy checks his clash of clans. All hell has broken loose. JHieb, probably the most important clan member is gone along with a level 110+ master, Crash. They bring about 20 people along with them, most who were just in the clan because of them. Mrboy101 makes the call, and does a shut down. He makes united and begins the next chapter of the core. At this point, most of the core has joined, except for JH. United builds up to about 30 member and linger there for a while. This is where a few significant things happen: A member of the core leaves, Firme because he lost a donation contest to Amber. What a butthole. The second significant event is that Tunamanz joins, he is loyal and a high donator. He shows great leadership skills that are being held back. The third event is that JHieb returns, for good this time. However all things come to an end. The original 5 decide to make a new clan, Camber United and with half the core gone, Mrb decides to do a final shut down. However instead of joining Camber, Mrb decides to take a break. Camber United (April 2014-) After a few days of people trying to get him to join, Mrb finally decides to join Camber. he is happy to see that the whole core is there and that the clan is doing well. Mrb finds himself contributing to the clan not through leadership but through a website, this one. He is eventually promaoted to elder and the clan is still doing great. The core now consists of: Tunamanz, Mrboy101, Amber, Jhieb, Charles Jackson, Swagplatypus, Cammyz, Blue, Firedragon. LINKS: www.fire-turtles.wikia.com | www.united-clan.wikia.com